


One for the Road

by Amorfati32



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorfati32/pseuds/Amorfati32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully enjoy a Sunday morning drive. Inspired by a Tumblr prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Not safe for work. Definitely not safe for work.

“I swear your mom hates me Scully.”

Scully glanced over at her partner as he drove and rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “She doesn’t hate you,” she argued, sitting up straighter in her seat. “What makes you say that?”

“I don’t know, it’s just this look she gives me whenever I speak, or breathe actually.” The two of them were making their way home after overnight stay at Maggie’s house. She’d invited them over for the weekend as Bill and Tara were in town – at least that was what Scully told him earlier that week, however Mulder suspected that only one invite had been handed out, and Scully had dragged him along for punishment. He didn’t mind Mrs Scully – he liked her in fact – she was polite, kind, and clearly loved her family. The same could be said for Tara, and Bill…well he was Bill. Like her son, Maggie just didn’t seem to particularly like Mulder. Not that he could blame her, he hadn’t exactly proven himself over the years. He got Scully into trouble; his quest caused Melissa’s death, Scully’s cancer and infertility; and he left his partner when their son was just days old. Hardly Prince Charming. 

“You’re imagining it.” Scully sighed to herself. It was the same conversation they had every time, when Mulder made the effort to see her mom. Usually he made excuses to get out of family visits, and sometimes Scully just didn’t ask him, realizing it wasn’t worth the hassle of an argument. 

“I’m not imagining it. Did you see the look on her face when I turned down extra potatoes at dinner last night?”

Biting back a grin, Scully shook her head. “Ok, now you are imagining it.”

“And then again at breakfast when she asked me if I’d decorated the lounge yet.”

“Well you have been promising to do it for months,” she said, hoping he’d take the hint. 

He didn’t. “Your mom thinks I’m not good enough for her good little Catholic girl.”

Scully grinned. “It’s the first time in a long time that I’ve ever been described as a “good little Catholic girl.” And surely you know by now that that’s not the case.” Leaning forward, she ran a hand up the inside of Mulder’s jeans, as though to prove a point. He shifted awkwardly in his seat, already feeling the faint stirrings of arousal. 

“Oh I know that,” he said, his temperature rising when Scully made no effort to move her hand. Mentally calculating how long it would take them to get home, Mulder pressed his foot on the gas, wanting to hurry things along. “Obviously your mom thinks it’s true though. How long have we been together now and she still doesn’t let us share a bed?” he said, referring to the two single beds they had to sleep in last night. They’d pushed them together of course, but it hadn’t been the most comfortable of nights. 

Shaking her head, Scully smirked. “So that’s your issue.”

“I’m just saying –”

“It made sense for her to give the bedroom with the double bed to Bill and Tara.”

“Because they’re married.”

“It’s a bigger room so the kids could sleep in with them. You’re just grumpy because you didn’t get any last night.”

“It’s your mom’s house Scully.”

“I’m sure that wouldn’t stop you.”

Mulder shot his partner a knowing smile. “Ah but it might stop you.”

“Says who?”

“It’s your mom’s house.”

“And?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mulder took his eyes off of the road momentarily to glance over at Scully, who was sporting a smug grin. “What?”

“What were you saying about good little Catholic girls?”

“Ok, what happened when you used to live at home?”

“Who said anything happened?”

“Come on Scully.” He sounded pretty desperate to hear the story. “What did you get up to in your childhood bed?”

“Let’s just say my childhood bed witnessed some good times.”

“How good?” Her smile widened. “You’re killing me here Scully.”

“All I’ll say is that the two willing participants were left satisfied.”

“You had sex in your childhood bed?”

“That surprises you?”

“Well…I guess not, but…were your parents home?”

Scully giggled, shaking her head at the memory. “They were. Bill was next door too.”

“Did the guy in question have a death wish?”

“He was Bill’s best friend.”

“He definitely had a death wish.” Scully said nothing. “So what happened?”

“He –”

“Did he have a name?”

“Connor.”

“Connor…” Mulder turned his nose up at the name, though Scully was pretty sure he’d have done the same whatever the guy had been called. “And how old was Connor?”

“He was twenty. I was seventeen.” An older guy, Mulder thought to himself, but he said nothing, shifting in his seat as he waited for Scully to share her story. “We were seeing each other, but it wasn’t really public knowledge. He stayed over one night and shared Bill’s room. My brother is a notorious heavy sleeper and so once Bill was out, Connor sneaked into my room and…well, you know.”

Mulder knew all too well. His hands gripped the steering wheel harder as he willed himself not to think of a younger Scully trying to keep quiet as her family slept on. “I can’t believe you did that.”

“Are you serious?” 

“Oh, I mean I know you have it in you, but with Bill next door.”

Scully giggled. “I know. He didn’t have a clue. When he woke up Connor was already back in his room.”

“Because Connor was fast?”

“Shut up,” she said, her hand edging higher until it was covering the slight bulge in Mulder’s jeans. She squeezed it lightly in warning. “You’re just jealous.”

“Of course I am. How come Connor got to have sex with you at your parent’s house and I didn’t?”

“Because you didn’t ask.”

“Well now I’ve noted it for in future.” He shook his head amused. “What would your mom think?”

“Oh I’m sure my mom wouldn’t want to know about that.”

He grinned. “I’m sure your mom wouldn’t want to know about a lot of things.” 

He bucked up in his seat as Scully squeezed his cock once again. “Better stop that,” he warned, finding it harder – in more ways than one – to concentrate on the road ahead. Scully ignored him and continued palming him. “What’s gotten in to you?”

Scully shrugged, a wicked grin on her face. “Maybe I just want to remind you that I’m not such a good Catholic girl after all.”

“You can remind me of that anytime. Maybe the next time we stay at your mom’s.” Out of the corner of his eye Mulder noticed his partner roll her eyes at him. “Maybe Bad Scully can come out to play another time.”

“You mean you never did anything like that when you were younger?”

“You think I’d take a girl back to either of my parent’s houses?”

“A girl’s house?” Mulder shook his head. “Don’t be too downhearted Mulder, we’ve done it plenty of other places. Don’t you remember those long drives?” He thought back to when they were on the run, when sometimes they were driving through the night and had nowhere to stay and everything was getting too much and they pulled over onto secluded dirt tracks to clear their minds. It was a long time ago, but he – and his body – still remembered it well. 

“Did you ever do it with Connor in a car?”

“We may –”

“I don’t want to know.” His expression suggested otherwise. “Was it good?”

“I thought you said you didn’t want to know.”

“I don’t,” he said, shaking his head and muttering to himself. “Good little Catholic girl.”

Scully smirked, leaning in towards her partner. “Wanna bet?”

“Scull –” Mulder lost all trail of thought as she gently bit on his earlobe. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?”

“You need to stop…” She took no notice, her hand still working at him through his jeans. Mulder gritted his teeth, trying to concentrate on the road and failing. “We’ll be home soon.” Not soon enough, he thought to himself, pressing his foot on the gas a little more. There was little traffic around due to the early hour, but still, if Scully kept up her ministrations it was going to be game over before they even got within sight of their house. “God.”

“Mulder?”

“Hmm.” 

“Pull over and I’ll make you forget all about Connor.”

“Jesus.” Mulder bucked up into Scully’s hand just as the car began to veer to the left slightly. Thankfully there were no other vehicles around them, and he’d straightened them up before they came off the road completely. “Are you out of your mind?”

“Are you complaining?”

“Of course not.” 

“You used to like it when we did this.”

“Oh I liked it. I liked it a lot.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Hell no.” He looked around, trying to find somewhere to pull over, sighing in frustration when he couldn’t find anywhere. He reached down, taking hold of Scully’s hand. “Slow down there Scully,” he warned, continuing to drive as fast as possible without being too reckless. It wasn’t long before he managed to pull off the road into a wooded area, heading down a dirt track as far away from the road as he could get. He stopped the car by some trees and killed the engine, turning to face his partner, shaking his head in amusement at her impish smile. “How do you want to do this?” he asked. 

Without speaking, Scully simply unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. Mulder eagerly followed suit, adjusting himself in his pants as he stood and closed the door before making his way round to Scully’s side of the vehicle. He presumed she would climb in the back, but as soon as he reached her she dropped to her knees. Before he could comprehend what was happening, she’d unbuckled his jeans, taken his cock out and engulfed him in her mouth. 

“Oh shiiiiiit,” he exclaimed, reaching out to steady himself against the roof of his car as Scully began a steady rhythm, swirling her tongue around the head of his cock before working her way up and down his length. He was already worked up, he had been ever since she’d started playing in the car, and he knew it wasn’t going to take long. “Yes.”

Scully pulled back, bringing her hand into play as she worked him. She looked up at him through hooded eyes, a smug smile on her face. She knew she had him. “Does it feel good?” she asked, as she gave him a hand job that threatened to overwhelm him. 

She knew it did, the minx. “God yes, so good.” Her tongue came back into play as Mulder struggled to keep control. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered the sound of cars driving along the road through the trees, but he was too far gone to even care. Releasing his grip on the car, he brought his right hand down towards his partner’s head. “Come on Scully,” he managed to utter, groaning as she sped up her actions. “Stop, please!”

Sensing his urgency Scully did as he said and pulled away completely. It took Mulder a few seconds to regain control, and when the haze had cleared he reached down and took hold of her hand, helping her up to her feet. “You’re too much,” he said with a chuckle, leaning in for a heated kiss, his tongue pushing into her mouth almost instantly. Scully wrapped her hand around his cock once again, slowly gliding it up and down his cock as they kissed, aware he didn’t want too much stimulation or else it would send him over the edge. And she certainly didn’t want that to happen. She suddenly felt Mulder’s own hand creep beneath her dress, and spread her legs in anticipation, a rush of arousal coursing through her. Suddenly he reached her core, nudging her panties aside as he pressed a finger inside of her. 

Pulling away breathlessly, Scully began to pant as Mulder gently slid his finger in and out of her pussy, bringing his thumb into the mix as he circled her clit. She arched her back, desperately wanting more, urging him to go deeper, faster. “Do you like that?” Mulder asked, the smug son of a bitch, pressing another finger into her. She moaned as her head made contact with the car’s roof, so caught up in the moment that she released her grip on Mulder’s cock. She knew they should at least get in the car, just in case any other vehicles decided to pull over, but at that moment she couldn’t think of anything but the delicious feel of Mulder’s fingers pumping in and out of her, his thumb still working her clit. “You certainly feel as though you do,” he commented when she didn’t immediately answer. “God Scully, you’re so wet.” 

“Yeah.” She could feel the pressure building and building, and was getting ready to fly over the edge when Mulder suddenly pulled his fingers out of her. “What? Mulder!” Coming to her senses, she turned to open the car door when Mulder suddenly placed his hand over hers, stopping her. He pressed himself into her, his front against her back, and Scully felt his hands glide back under her dress, this time lifting it up. “Oh god.” Her inner walls contracted, wetness pooling into her panties as she realized that Mulder was going to take her right then and there. She thought they’d at least get into the backseat of the car, but they were going to do this out in the open air. They’d never done that before, at least not in broad daylight where anyone could see. She looked down the track, making sure nothing or no one was coming, but the truth was she didn’t care. She was so worked up that right then she just wanted to come. Thankfully Mulder sensed her urgency and hastily pulled down her panties, not even giving her the chance to step out of them before he bent her over ever so slightly and guided his cock up and into her. They both groaned at the feeling, Scully pressing both of her hands against the car windows, spreading her legs as Mulder began to thrust into her hard and fast, just how she liked it. 

“Yeah.” As the bottom of Scully’s dress threatened to fall down and cover her, Mulder lifted it back over her ass, bunching it in his hands as he looked down, moaning as he watched his cock, slick with her arousal, pump in and out of her. The sight was almost too much for him, and then Scully moved her left hand from the window and down in front of her. Mulder heard her yell out as he hit a particular spot and then knew she was touching herself as he fucked her. He fucking loved it when she did that. Closing his eyes to try and shut out the images that threatened to undo him, Mulder intensified his thrusts, wanting Scully to come before he did. “Are you close?” he panted, releasing his grip on her skirt to move his hands round to cup her breasts through her dress. 

“Just…a little more,” Scully’s voice rasped as she rubbed herself faster. 

“What do you need?”

“Can you go…a…oh god…a little…oh right there yes…bit faster?”

Mulder bent his knees a little before he did as Scully asked and sped up, groaning when he felt Scully’s walls grip him as he fucked her hard and fast. “You like that?”

“Yeah,” she uttered. “Gotta go fast,” she said, her breath hitching. “Before someone sees.” They both glanced up between the trees as another car drove past. Although they were concealed of course, the idea that someone might see pushed both of them closer towards the edge. “Yeah, right there, right…oh god.” She groaned just as Mulder felt her walls clench around him as her orgasm hit. He moved his hands from her breasts down to her hips, not letting up on his thrusts. One, two, three strokes and then he was bucking up into her, sighing with relief as he emptied himself into her. 

“Fuck!” Mulder exclaimed, his legs shaking as he came down from his orgasm. He bent to kiss the back of Scully’s neck, smiling as she turned her head to capture his lips with her own. He pulled out of her and with her dress back in place she turned to deepen the kiss, her hands sliding up around his neck as he drew her in towards him. Suddenly Scully pulled away and paused, as though listening for something. Moments later they both looked as another car pulled onto the end of the track and slowly headed towards them. “Get in the car!” she hissed, and without hesitating Mulder opened the door and jumped into the passenger seat. Scully kicked free of her panties and ran around to the driver’s seat, getting into the car and starting it up. By the time the other vehicle was within reach she’d already turned the car around and was driving back up the track, feeling her heart race. If the driver of the other car suspected anything, they certainly didn’t let on, and he waved as he passed. Both Mulder and Scully laughed, albeit nervously, as they took in what had just happened. 

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“So,” Mulder asked, as Scully turned back onto the main road. “Was I better than Connor?” 

Scully laughed, shaking her head. “Who’s Connor?”


End file.
